<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Garden by Dzuljeta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217306">Garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta'>Dzuljeta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lord Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor suggests Rose should visit the TARDIS' gardens. She doesn't object.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day twenty-six</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Garden</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s raining. Again,” Rose whined. “Why can’t we jump right into summer all over again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor beamed at Rose. “And miss Christmas? Miss your birthday? Nope!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled. “Of course, we can’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you take a look at some of the TARDIS’ gardens? It may amuse you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose blinked at him. “How many gardens does she have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… More than several, but those come and go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her preferences tend to change. If I don't ask for something in particular, the TARDIS does it her way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds interesting!” She said, meaning it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, whenever you brought me to the TARDIS garden, it's always been the same one. Why is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor has been expecting this question. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's my favourite one. The one the old girl has created for me. Just as I have asked her to, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Doctor blushed, feeling childish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it,” Rose assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you requesting one of your own?” He suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose giggled. “I already have one made for me. It even smells of home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor was stunned, not knowing how to feel about it. Neither the old girl nor Rose has ever shared a thing about it with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! It's a lovely little place for me to relax,” Rose spoke dreamily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean that's where you're at, whenever I can't find you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” she said with a chuckle. “You have your places to disappear in. Zero Room, for example.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't mean you would like to have one for yourself?” He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose rolled her eyes at him. “Nope. A garden is good enough for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you ever show it to me?” The Doctor asked her curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only for you to suddenly want to spend as much time in it as possible? Nope!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor couldn't understand her unwillingness. “What makes you think I would? Clearly, it's created to your liking, not necessarily mine. Please, just allow me to see it once!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose knew what was coming, but agreed to his request anyway, unable to resist the pleading look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl could swear she could almost hear the TARDIS sigh.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Having seen Rose's secret place, the Doctor was amazed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is brilliant! So many different colours! So green, so welcoming! I think this could easily become my-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose swallowed a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The TARDIS understood what Rose needed. A new secret chamber for herself. Rose understood what the old girl was suggesting and inhaled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I really don't think that's a good idea. Even for someone as almighty as you are!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>The Doctor chuckled. “She's only teasing you. We already have a beach room on board.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>